There is a related image forming apparatus comprising a main cover that is rotatably provided for a main body of the apparatus and a feeder cover (a cover of a manual sheet feeding part) that is rotatably provided for the main cover.
In the above image forming apparatus, when the main cover is opened with the feeder cover being opened, the feeder cover approaches an installation surface of the image forming apparatus. Accordingly, when an object is put on the installation surface (specifically, the installation surface of the main cover side), the feeder cover may interfere with the object.